


Baby Boy

by Sammy_Salad



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jam, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: Cas and Sam beat the shit out of Lucifer after he messes with Jack.





	Baby Boy

Jack wanted to spend more time with his biological father, to get to know him before he judged him. He knew he was evil, but he wanted to know what he was like, considering how much Lucifer tried to push their relationship when they met. Jack asked for alone time together with him so Sam and Cas wouldn’t be breathing down his neck. Eventually they agreed they could talk alone in a room. Lucifer was still weak after all. 

It was awkward. Lucifer eyed Jack in a particular way that made him uneasy. About 20 minutes in of Jack asking away all the questions he could think of, Lucifer got impatient. Biting his own lip for the past 10 minutes, he clearly he wanted something, but Jack couldn’t figure out what. He sighed, and placed his hand on top of Jacks which rested on the bed next to his.They felt sweaty.

“Your beautiful you know…” Lucifer smirked. It was quiet, Jack just stared at him, looking down at their hands. Lucifer's warm rough hands caressing his. It didn’t feel right. 

“My son...” He places his hand on Jacks face, opening his mouth slightly with his thumb that ran over his bottom lip, leaning in closer towards him. Jack was confused by the action and did nothing till he suddenly gripped his thigh and forcefully tugged Jack close, his face inches away from his. Burying his head into Jack's neck, breathing heavily, slowly moving on to him. Jacks eyes widen pushing him back. “Stop!” Jack struggled as Lucifer tightened his grip, “What are you-!” shoving him before he could do anything. 

“Just- let it happen.” Lucifer clenched his teeth, grabbing Jack harder into his embrace.

“No!” Jack shoved harder.

“Come on Jack, don’t play hard to get. I’m your dad! You have to do what I say.” He smiled letting Jack go, trying to play it off. 

“No! Don’t-Don’t touch me!” Jack stood up. “I know what you're trying to do!” 

“Jack, just listen to daddy. Come on, come here.”

“No! You're not my dad! You lost your hearing or something?...You ugly ass fuckin’...” Jack trailed off, sprinting to the other side of the room backed up into a corner. “Dad!!” He calls out. Sam and Cas then comes quickly into the room, on edge the whole time at the thought of Jack alone with Lucifer. 

“H-He grabbed me! He tried to get on top of me and kiss me! He was being nasty!” 

“What?” Sam glanced at Lucifer on the bed who just gave a shrug.

“It’s not that big of deal.” Lucifer smiled nervously standing up. 

Castiel then proceeded to shove Jack out of the room “Go find Dean.” he ordered, “Go!” and lock the door. In a split second Sam rushed across the room, he pulled back his his arm clenching his fist, he threw it forward with a force that knocked Lucifer backwards. The dull thud and gasp of breath confirmed that he winded him. The punch had caught Lucifer off guard, Sam however was relentless, he swung another punch into Lucifer's head knocking him back into Cas. “I’m gonna beat your ass!” Sam shouted. 

Castiel then grabs Lucifer forcefully throwing him to the ground, angel blade drawn, but before he could do anything Sam was already sprawled on top of him “Bitch!” he shouted punching Lucifer repeatedly in the head, slamming him into the ground over and over again. 

Lucifer finally managed to catch a hold of Sams wrists firmly and twisted them for a more secure hold. “Is that all you got?” He Lucifer grinned proceeding to knock Sam off of him with an uppercut to Sams neck making him stagger backwards violently coughing. 

Castiel quickly tackled Lucifer. Wrestling with him on the ground, stumbling him into a dresser, knocking it over. Castiel managed to get on top, holding Lucifer down against the floor. Proceeding to stab him in the chest with his angel blade. 

“Ahh!” Lucifer screeched a loud piercing wail as Castiel stabbed him over and over. 

“Fuck him up!” Sam screamed grabbing a chair.


End file.
